All those faces, again and again
by moonbird
Summary: An very old and very retired Brigadier Alistor Lethbridge Steward, sits and enjoy his little garden as his thoughts wanders towards the past and one individual in particular, all though that one individual is in a way many individuals.


It seemed like an eternity ago, but the Brigadier remembered.

Despite his old age he remembered very well, that was one of the things he was the most proud of out of all of his abilities. How much he remembered everything, what happened yesterday, what he had for dinner precisely a week ago, precisely why he had loved each of the three wife's he had had, he remembered his vacation three years ago, he remembered his old missions. He remembered all the close comrades from UNIT. What he liked and disliked about them, though they had all squirmed into his heart and he cared for all of them, no matter how annoying and incompetent some of them could be at the time, that was the good thing of being retired a long time ago, finally he had been allowed to overlook all those mistakes, and the older you grew, the lighter the past seemed to be, the more worth remembering. And that lead his thoughts to one person in particular, and Brigadier Alistor Lethbridge Steward remembered.

In the entire universe the Brigadier knew that he had become a very honoured and special person, all by chance, but it had happened non the less. he had witnessed something no one else in the universe ever had or ever would, why it had become him, Alistor honestly didn't know, and now it wouldn't last for that much longer.

He had seen all the faces, and he remembered them. The faces of the doctor.

The doctor, such a strange person. Alien in every aspect possible, in his emotions as well as his way of living, down to his pure physical, mental and down right woodo abilities. How the doctor never stayed at one plays longer than absolutely necessary, and never came back for a dropped off companion, afraid of being dragged back to a past place, the brigadier doubted that any of the doctor's bellowed companions had seen more than two faces, ever. It was for sure never planned from the doctor's part that Lethbridge kept meeting him, it just happened.

Alistor had never understood it entirely, in fact he had often in his long service at UNIT wished that he had never even met the doctor, even now that shameful thought popped up once in a while. No matter how unique it was to be the one person who had seen all of the faces. Luckily such thoughts was always quickly dismissed as the brigadier knew deep inside he wouldn't have traded such an honour and opportunity for anything, to truly be called the doctor's oldest friend, and knowing that it could be true. Even now as he was old and didn't have that much time left in the world, the brigadier wouldn't change a thing about his life.

Alistor was sitting in his own little private garden, the sun was shining from a clear blue sky and the flowers was just about to spring out in bloom, the air of nature filled the brigadiers nose as he was thinking about all these things, about the past, and most noticeable the doctor.

Alistor remembered the first time he meet the fellow, as all first meetings between two people that would eventually become life long friends, the meeting seemed rather unimportant, rushed and friendship was indeed the last thing on both their minds, even such things as possible future meeting wasn't given as much as a thought.

The little fellow, as the doctor was at the time, little and with a mop of black hair, he had simply just rushed in, in the middle of an emergency and claimed he could figure out the answers for the current problem, which he did, though the brigadier had his doubts at the time.

And just as quickly as the little man had appeared, he had disappeared again. from the north pole no less, with no apparent means of transportation, the little strange man had just disappeared out into thin air with his companions.

Later Lethbrigde Steward would find out that the blue police box actually was a tool of transportation, but that would first be many years into the future.

Already then the brigadier knew he would never forget the little man, the experience was just too bizarre to be forgotten, but he also figured that he would never see the little man ever again

That was the first official meeting the brigadier ever had with this alien, quick and fast paced, no prober introduction and the little man was gone again.

Though that was not the first time the brigadier had seen the doctor, he had no idea at the time, but when Alistor had been no more than 13 he had been at his first visit to London.

He had seen an old grandfather walking on the street while holding his grand daughters hand.

Little Alistor had just thought that there was something really strange and magical about the couple, at the time they seemed as normal as could be, True, the old mans attire would may seem very strange today, but at the time, that was what old gentlemen would wear, there was nothing strange about it. Yet Alistor had been sneeking away from his mom so he could follow the old grandfather and his daughter, and then he had seen it. Wide eyed Alistor had seen the couple go into what apparently was a very normal blue police box, to have that said police box disappear into thin air.

In some years Alistor had convinced himself it was only his imagination, and he had eventually forgotten, until one day at UNIT while his doctor was gone on adventure, he suddenly remembered it. The brigadier was sure it was the doctor he had seen at that day on the street, though he had never asked the doctor about it when they talked. The doctor had not recognised him, so it would have to be from before the doctor meet him as well from the doctors point of view. The Brigadier knew the doctor to well that if he bumped into a child version of Alistor, the doctor would start to tease the little Alistor to get early revenge for the UNIT days.

Alistor lethbridge steward leaned back in his chair as he laughed a bit for himself, no doubt the doctor would have no trouble teasing, even scaring an little boy horrible if he felt like it, and knew that little boy would in the future be responsible for giving the doctor chores, probably the only chores the doctor would ever really have again.

But that would be even further into future, because Lethbrige Stewart got to meet the little guy twice, and the second time was just as bizarre.

Suddenly he was just there again, and exposed the cybermen to UNIT, the alien just dropped of some information of how to destroy cybermen before dashing of again, gone.

After the second time of meeting that little fellow, Brigadier had a much stronger feeling that they would somehow meet again. The doctor would be where the bizarre crisis were, and Alistor had recently become a Brigadier that had the job of dealing with these bizarre crisis, it was his new speciality. So e was quite sure that they would meet again.

Though as they did, it was differently not the way he had expected, it was like both meeting the doctor again and meeting the doctor for the first time.

It was a new face, the doctor's entire appearance had changed. The brigadier didn't believe that it really was the doctor at first, but then the doctor showed had the same knowledge as the little fellow, and the brigadier had no choice but the follow his guts.

The relationship between this tall dandy doctor in his strange clothing was rocky, and it remained so right to the end. They argued and sometimes even had fights.

The brigadier didn't know it at first, but this was indeed his doctor, the doctor he would become trusted friends with.

They had heated discussions, but the only reason why he could continually have it with the doctor was because they were so good friends, and had a mutual ever growing respect. They gradually came to understand and respecting each other, and they stood by each other as comrades whenever it mattered.

As they thought side by side the Brigadier gradually found out more and more about this strange doctor, and even without knowing it, came to accept more and more, that he indeed was alien. That his police box was something near magical as it was huge on the inside and could travel in time and space.

All this the brigadier did really not believe at first, but eventually he came to accept it, the evidence was just overwhelming. And the doctor rejoiced when he could make the otherwise strict Brigadier marvel in wonder, where after the brigadier would realise his slip and turn back in the serious folds of a professional. But the doctor would know anyhow, and the grin would not go off his face for the rest of the day.

At the time the brigadier would have felt annoyed and defeated, now when thinking back it brought a smile to his lips. That tall dandy man was the best friend he ever had. Though, that was also the time the brigadier started to notice, true the doctor was from an alien race far superior than humans, and he had a magically box that could travel in time and space, but there was something even more to the doctor, even larger. The seed had been there from the beginning, but it was steadily growing into something more, the different faces could not council that it was the essence of something near a god behind them, not quite a god yet, but growing. With every loss, every dilemma, every tear and every struggle, the essence was growing, and though Brigadier wanted to turn his head away, already then he could fell the doctor would one day become far more than just a representative of an superior alien race. Luckily the brigadier would never have to worry, as the dandy was the best though most bizarre friend he would ever have.

And then the Dandy died. The brigadier knew that he was technically all right, but it still felt like a dear friend was gone forever, and he knew he would never see the dandy ever again, even by time travel that seemed unlikely as the dandy had spend most of his time at UNIT, with the brigadier.

As much as the brigadier could rely on this odd curly haired mans knowledge, he didn't know this stranger, and after the scarfed doctor had gone away with Sarah Jane, the brigadier did mourn the loss of his friend in secret.

One more time he would meet this scarfed doctor, and at that time the brigadier had come to grip with the realities of the situation, and finally he could truly role his eyes and have a heated discussion with the doctor so it almost felt like old times, he even recognised the doctors happiness when he had done something to tick the brigadier off. Though that ever-growing essence seemed even stronger now, Alistor how ever chose wisely to ignore it.

Then Sarah Jane was dropped off in Croydon, where from she called Alistor and asked for a lift. At that exact moment, Lethbridge Steward was sure that it was all over. That was how the doctor worked, he never returned to a place he had already been, not if he could help it, Sarah Jane had been his only remaining connection to UNIT, now it would all be over and done with. The brigadier picked up Sarah Jane personally, and got a hug and a kiss from the young lady in appreciation, but he was sure he would never ever see the doctor again.

Years went by and he decided to take a break from UNIT, maybe even quite entirely, few days before his retirement the brigadier saw the alien once again.

Not for long though, and nothing important happened, no invasion and not the slightest crisis. Just there in the distance, a strange man stood with the well known blue police box behind his back. He looked nothing like the four doctors the Brigadier knew, this man looked like a rouge, his head was shawed almost bald, and he was wearing a black simple leader jacket, not even trying to stand out or looking like a alien, he just seemed like somebody who wanted to disappear as he stood there and said nothing.

Though that was not the part that gave Alistor chills, that essence he had sensed deep inside of the doctor crawling out all along now seemed to have gone into bloom. Something terrible had happened with the doctor, something that had made him into something else than what he used to be, the essence seemed that great.

Though despite all these things, The brigadier knew this was the doctor, for a short amount of time the two meet captured each others eyes and were in short eye contact as they nodded in mutual understanding.

Now the brigadier was absolutely sure of it, this was the end of everything. His last day at UNIT and the doctor popped up in the distance though without saying anything, a perfect good bye to it all. And he had seen the slow growing of the god the doctor would become, to now see it in full, way into his own doctors future, that standing there on the hill was a far off future, a future the brigadier was granted a glimpse off, but could not be a part off. It was sad and melancholic, yet perfect.

It would all be over now, and thank god for that, he was too old.

Boy was he wrong about that, if he had felt to old then, it was a wonder the old brigadier still was on a occasional alien adventure even now.

The brigadier gripped his chest as he coughed strongly, and even had to bow forwards to clear his air way. He was twice as old now as back then when he was quitting the first time around, to think he thought he was to old then. Now he was both sick and old, but ready when people needed him in Afghanistan or where ever they wanted him. Perhaps it was because he had nothing to loose anymore, he could just as well die doing something worthwhile as die at home sick in bed.

He was very ill, and the doctors had said he should actually stay in bed, no way he was going to do that now. Not in such a nice spring weather and you never know when life brings you something unexpected.

When the doctor turned up again it was really unexpected, mostly because he had forgotten all about the doctor for six years, apparently because of some magic woodo the young looking blond doctor did six years prior that made the brigadier forget until the doctor could fix it.

In any case it was enough to give himself a head ache, and he didn't liked thinking about it, though that little incident was nothing compared to what was coming next.

Once in his UNIT years with his own doctor, the brigadier had the miss fortune of being stuck in a room with two different doctors at the same time.

Now he had the "pleasure" of meeting the little hobo from his first encounter with the doctor again, plus three other incarnations which had all been pulled out of time.

It was a nightmare, though to be fair, this nightmare the brigadier did not mind, not even as it was happening, well maybe he could have been without the cybermen and the death traps, but the doctors was a nice re-visit, as with many memories it was annoying while it was going on, but when looking back at it it was a very dear memory, to see all of them together.

Especially his old friend though the brigadier never go to exchange more than a few words wit the dandy fellow, it was more than enough, it's not that many people who is allowed to make peace with the dead, though not entirely dead... Everything regarding the doctor would be confusing.

Now it would have to be over, making peace with a long lost bellowed friend, seeing all the doctors in the same place, what more was there to do?

Of cause only years had to pass by before the brigadier got the tip that the doctor was in town and needed help, and despite having promised himself, no more adventures, the brigadier could not resist as the nostalgia overwhelmed him, and he was faced with yet another and even older face of the alien, a little man with a straw hat an a umbrella, though the little strange appearance was not enough to hide the superior essence and the eyes of pure intellect. It was a fun little trip to the past, and a welcoming chance to talk about old times while helping out, there was nothing more to it.

The next encounter was even stranger and more harmless as the brigadier ran into a clash coloured menace at time square, a quick "hallo" and "excuse me old chap" and that was it, no more said and he was gone again. leaving the brigadier looking with raised eyebrow after the long since vanished doctor.

So all right, this really began to seem like fate, so the doctor could pop up now and then, but only shortly, and never in a serious crisis.

And it was thinking like that that made their next meeting such a shock for the brigadier. He remembered it so well, the experience was indescribable.

On a rainy October afternoon, it had been October the fifth as far as the brigadier remembered. Cold, dark and very rainy. Alistor had just been sitting in his home enjoying a cup of tea and a piece of literature as it knocked on the door.

Of all the ways the doctor could pop up everywhere, this was the way that had surprised the brigadier the most, he would never in a million years have guessed that it was the doctor, and he would never have imagined the doctor do something as simple as knocking on a old friends door. But there he was, the doctor, standing in the rain dressed in a elegant green gentleman's jacket, obviously soaked to the bone, his now long hair sticking to his face, and above all else, he looked miserable.

Despite the unknown appearance the brigadier knew instantly that this was the doctor, though he couldn't quite believe it, he was even willing to admit that he was dreaming.

And the first words that had uttered the doctors mouth also just sounded so strange coming from this of all persons.

"May I come in?"

The request was so simple, normal and humble that the brigadier had started doubting himself, he remembered the white haired dandy incarnation knowing precisely what he would have said. "well, don't just stand there moping, can't you see I'm wet to the bone? Let me in man!"

The brigadier even had to shake the shock from his head as he stepped aside. "Of cause doctor" he gestured.

A slight smile appeared on the doctor's face as he entered. "You recognised me."

"Well, I have known you for so long now, I guess I have been developing a sixth sense about that." Alistor responded a little unsure.

"It have been a long time hasn't it…" the doctor asked.

Alistor simply didn't know what to do as he stood with an ancient old alien dripping on his carpet. "Let me take your jacket for drying" he then finally said. "What about some tea?"

"Yeas please" the doctor simply responded as he took off the jacket and handed it over.

That had simply been to strange, the doctor never ever said `please´, and least of all to the brigadier. It was just too bizarre. As Alistor had been hanging the jacket up for drying he had been fetching a towel as well.

And it was just one of the things brigadier would never forget as the doctor was sitting in his living room, drying his hair with the towel, sipping some tea and occasional reach for his sonic screw driwer. Little to nothing was being said. And at last it was up to the brigadier to ask the obvious question.

"doctor, why are you here?" he asked a little impatiently.

The doctor was silent for a while, before answering. "I don't know."

"You mean the TARDIS brought you here?"

The doctor shook his head "No" he sighed. "I set the coordinates very specifically"

"Then why here?" Alistor was left to ask. Why was it always him. Not that he wasn't pleased, but he would have preferred a more cheerful doctor who just wanted a bit of fun nostalgia. Not this kind of nice behaviour which the brigadier was totally unfamiliar with when coming from the doctor.

"I am not sure, clearance of the mind perhaps." The doctor sighed. "Alistor."

The brigadier stiffened, in all of the years they had known each other, the doctor had never called him by first name.

"I am fighting in a war as of now."

First the brigadier furrowed his brows, but then he nodded. He had been to war, he knew what it was like.

"A war my own people is fighting" the doctor continued. "But they are getting desperate, and they are about to do something very stupid, if I am to stop them, I have to do something I really don't want to"

The brigadier nodded, he knew what all this was about. For the doctor it was about getting his thoughts straight and letting out these difficult emotions to someone else. The reason why it was the brigadier was because he was a military man, and most likely to be able to understand it, plus he wouldn't go all personally and weepy about it. Further more it seemed like the doctor could not go to his own people, and to go to one of his former female companions would seem like scaring the girls, the doctor was far too much a gentlemen to do that.

"you've killed people of your own race." The doctor looked at Alistor. "how do you deal with it."

The brigadier sighed heavily as he took a sip of his own tea. "It will never be easy and thank god for that. You and I both know that killing will never be right, not matter the circumstance." He sighed deeply. "and how I get through it is partly denying, partly dismissing and trying to think of something else, and partly reminding myself of why it was necessary. I don't believe I have ever killed anyone were it weren't vital necessary, if I couldn't tell myself otherwise, I would go mad." He told honestly.

"So what you are saying, is that your still living with the guilt?" The doctor asked a bit nervously, seemingly afraid on stepping on unsure ground, to see the otherwise by all time steady doctor like that, was still just so scary to see to Alistor.

The brigadier had looked strangely at the doctor at that part, not really knowing what to say before simply answering "yeas"

"I'm sorry" had been the doctors responds though he had also seemed somewhat relieved.

Alistor did not like what he saw in the doctor that evening, what he saw was somebody who was about to make the decision of doing something truly horrible, and he wanted to make sure he himself was punished afterwards. The doctor wanted to fell guilt, what ever he was going to do was apparently that horrible.

The afternoon had went ahead with first the doctor keeping asking similar strange questions, before the mood suddenly had turned into reminiscent, with the doctor laughing and talking about about the good old times.

The brigadier really tried to add to the mood as much as possible, but he felt beside himself, the doctor sounded like a man who had decided to die and now was using his last day on reminisce, like a death row prisoner enjoying his favourite meal while using his last minutes remembering all the good things in life, because he had accepted what would happen. And as the doctor vanished into the night. Truly the brigadier believed this had to be the end.

Never in his life, ever before, had Alistor been sitting and simply talked with the doctor like that, and never before had the doctor acted like that, in front of anyone. The brigadier was sure of it.

This ending felt wrong, wrong and horrible. The doctor was gone to meet a horrible fate he did not deserve, and the brigadier could do nothing about it

Again, Alistor really thought it was the end, so it was with such a great joy he one day, years after received a phone call from Sarah Jane. "you'll never guess who I ran into" she had happily yapped.

The brigadier had to shake his head thinking that it was probably Mike Yates, or sergeant Benton or one of their other mutual friends from the old days, before she had happily yelled "the doctor!"

Where after she had described everything, from the way the doctor looked now to his assistance, to the aliens they had fought.

Only two years after he got to see a little footage of this specific incarnation from a Sonataran attack at the UNIT head quarters. The brigadier had been called in to look it over to see if he could recognise something the Sonatarans could have done to further damage to the base.

That doctor was differently the one Sarah Jane had met, a tall skinny man, wearing a pin striped suit and had a permanent school boy look about him. And most differently the doctor, from after that weird night in the brigadiers home. Alistor could see it in the eyes, the doctor had done what ever he had to do, and that action was what had made him so important. He was now truly something very much near a god.

Though, even though he had become that, he did not forget his friends, the doctor had actually left a message inside of the system which activated as Lethbridge Steward entered the system. And it said very specifically.

"_Brigadier Alistor Lethbrigde Steward, how many times must I tell you, I know what I am doing, if there were any traces of Sonatarans left I wouldn't have gone, don't bother checking, I assure you there is nothing, go home and relax. Though before you leave, you can give a hey to Martha Jones, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" _

That was the last time the brigadier had anything to do with the doctor, and that had become some years ago now, but it made him happy, the memory made him smile.

Now he was sitting back here at the porch, thinking back and just enjoying the sun. that was one of the things truly worth appreciating in life.

That was when a beautiful red haired girl leaned over his bush while smiling a big bright smile, a young blond man standing behind her smiling just as gladly. "Excuse me sir." Her Scottish accent was obvious from the first two words. "I am very sorry to disturb, but could you direct me to the nearest place that sells fish and chips, I could die for a portion of fish and chips after recent experience."

"Been quite an extraordinary experience I am sure." The brigadier smiled at her, he didn't mind being talked to be the young woman at all. Her smile could smitten anyone.

"If only the world wouldn't call us insane if we tried to talk about it." The blond rolled his eyes. "But then I guess nothing less than the exstrordinary will be good enough for Mrs's Pond." He smiled a little sheepishly.

"The head right on the nail Mr Pond." She returned, dashing playfully to the man, before apologising returning to Alistor. "Sorry, my husband can be a little rude sometimes."

"And you're the one to talk?" the young man almost snorted.

"But seriously." The red head blinked at Alistor. "You would never believe what we have been through."

"I very much doubt it" Brigadier smiled a little knowingly, when suddenly an unknown man with black hair and wearing a tweed jacket walked behind the couple looking in another direction, . "I very much doubt it indeed." The brigadier really had developed a sixth sense regarding the doctor, his entire stomach was crinching just because that man was walking by, the brigadier couldn't even see the mans face, but he just knew. "Doctor!" he yelled towards the man behind the girl.

"Wha" the red haired girls eyes widened as she looked behind her shoulder at the doctor, and then at the brigadier. "how do you?"

The doctor slowly turned around to meet the Brigader. There was just no mistaken that powerful essence, fully in bloom, those sorrowful eyes that only meant the best for the world, but could not have it. It was the doctor, ironically despite having an entirely new face yet again, the doctor looked more like the first time the brigadier met him than ever before. "Brigadier Alistor Lethbridge Steward" he smiled, though his eyes seemed a bit sad by the sight of the brigadier. In a jump the doctor jumped over the hedge and walked towards the brigadier. "good to see you." It was a total lie, the doctors smile did not reach his eyes.

"You really do look younger and younger every time I see you" the brigader smiled at his old friend while the companion was approaching.

"Doctor.. what?" the young man started asking,

"Amy, Rory" the doctor turned around. "Fish and chips over there." He pointed the way they had been walking. "here's money, I meet you there, if I am not there I am here, if I am not here I am on my way there, okay?" and he grinned gladly. "I think the two love birds needs some time for themselves anyway."

"But who is your friend?" Amy asked. "Can't I stay and listen?"

"Amy, this is a very old dear friend, I may be a mad man with a magical box, but sometimes I also need privacy with my old friends." He asked of her. "I need to ask something, but if Alistor fells up to it.. maybe later?" he looked questioningly at Alistor.

Alistor nodded. "Of cause, I've got a few warnings and tips I'm sure the young minds would love to know about."

"Please no!" The doctor exclaimed. "Amy, Rory, what ever you do don't take any thing this man says about me for good words, they are all lies!"

Curiously Amy and Rory looked at the old brigadier.

Alistor smiled amused. "The doctor spend around five years trapped on earth in one single time while the Tardis was broken, and he used all of that time trying to drive me insane."

"All lies." The doctor exclaimed.

"The honest truth." Alistor returned.

"Sorry doctor, but to believe him over you isn't that hard." Amy said amused, intruqe gleaming in her eyes.

Rory sighed. "Amy, why don't we let the doctor get the privacy and then we can quicker back." There seemed to a revengeful gleam in his eyes. "To hear all the stories."

"Good point." Amy smiled brightly. "That way right?" she pointed and the Doctor nodded. "Come on dear husband." She grabbed Rory's hand and the couple wandered away.

"Married couple?" Alistor asked. "That's new."

"It's refreshing." The doctor admitted. "Also, when it's time for them to leave I know I wont be leaving them alone, that is actually very gratifying. They are very good for each other."

"You always only picked the best of companions" The brigadier smiled. "They seem lovely, full of life."

"Or good companions are picked for me." The doctor smiled, "I did not pick Jo, you dried her off on me, never quite thanked you for that."

"Well, never too late for that." the brigadier smiled.

The doctor smiled as well, though his smile still didn't quite reach his eyes.

And suddenly another cough attack got Lethbridge steward as he had to bow down, as the doctor now tried to help him, before the brigadier sat up again to meet the doctor's very worried eyes.

"Your sick" the doctor stated, as if the brigadier didn't know.

"Yeas I am" Alistor confirmed.

"No I mean your really sick" the doctor continued, "you're actually." The doctor stopped from ending the sentence.

"Doctor I know" the brigadier sighed. "I am dying, I know it's difficult for you not being able to do something, but I am very old, this is how this works for us humans. We only grow old once, and then we die."

"That's a stupid way of doing things." The doctor muttered.

"It's the only way of doing things for us." The brigadier made aware. "And it's okay, I rather just die then being a useless vegetable in a wheel chair."

The doctor shook his head as he smiled lightly. "A fait worse than dead for the military man ay" he smiled. "Alistor, you are my oldest remaining friend, but you were never quite a companion." The doctor nodded over his shoulder. "If there is anywhere you want to go, anything you want to see, I'll be so happy taking you. That's all I can offer."

"Doctor you don't have to." The brigadier shook his head.

"Please" The doctor pressed on. "It would make me fell useful, like I have done a difference."

That really made the brigadier laugh, a whole hearted humour full from the hear laugh. "You, not making a difference?" he smiled as he tried to whip away the tears. "Doctor, my entire life is build up around you, you have done all the difference in my life, and even saved my life so many times."

"Well, you saved mine." The doctor argued. " a few times at least."

"Well, I think that right there have made me a important constant in the universe, how few people can pride themselves of being that?" the brigadier asked. "Doctor honestly, I have seen more and done more in this life than I could ever have dreamed off, and it has been wonderful, I would never want to trade it in, I am all full, maybe there are so much more to amaze me, but I am filled so much up that I really don't need it."

"Your really getting old dear brigadier, to think you admit that I amaze you" the doctor sat beside his friend so they both looked out at the sunny garden. "And then you just popped out of nowhere, I really didn't expect to see you here."

"Hah" the brigadier really wanted to laugh again. "Why is it always me who had to get a shock every time you pop up out of no where, I have been convinced so many times that I would never see you again, but here you are, and I never claimed you didn't amaze me, you amaze me doctor, all right."

"No I really didn't think you would be here, and be so. So" the doctor seemed a bit lost for words.

"Old?" the brigadier asked. "I already told you, that is how it works for us normal people." The brigadier sympathised with the doctor, the doctor could time travel, and if he wanted to see old friends he could see them in their prime rather at an old dying state, to be seeing someone the doctor had known young as an old person would probably seem like putting a cap on the friendship and their history, it meant that the doctor now knew how it would end no matter what, and he could no longer change anything about it. "I don't ever think I have seen you look this young" the brigadier then mussed. "Not even that blond lad you looked like."

"Just because I look young doesn't mean I am not old" the doctor leaned backwards and really had the posture of an old man with a heavy burden on his shoulders. "Sometimes it all seems to much, like it's been way to long. But I still have a very long way to go."

"Remember when you came to my home?" the brigadier asked.

The doctor nodded with his eyes closed as he obviously let the sun warm his face.

"You scared the life out of me." The brigadier cracked the confession. "Did you do it?" he then asked.

"Yeas" the doctor nodded. "I had no choice, my planet was loosing the war and in a last desperate attempt for winning was for the timelords to take the entire universe with them, to destroy everything in time and space with one single blow, everything physical, but safe themselves by becoming creatures of conscious alone while everything else would have to die, I had to stop them, and there was only one way to stop it."

"Destroying the source of the disaster" the brigadier could fell the lump building up in his throat, to think his dear friend, the man who would never touch a gun or hurt even the meanest of murders unless it was to safe somebody else. Would ever do something like that.

"I am the last one" the doctor told.

"I'm sorry" the brigadier told the only thing he could think of to say, and he really meant it. The doctor had never spoken fondly of his own race, and the only other person the brigadier had ever met from the race was their common enemy, the master. But then again the doctor had never spoken fondly of him either, and yet they were still friends. Those people had been the doctors people, now they were gone.

The doctor waved the brigadier off with his hand as he shook his head. "Don't be, it wasn't your fight."

"Your fight is my fight." The brigadier told him flatly. "You were never the one to ask for help, only that once. But you know what, I am proud to have even been of help to you."

"And your sure I can't be off help to you?" the doctor asked. "Any kind of help?"

"Well, I always wanted to be the one order you to make a pot of tea and actually have it done, I was the leader of the base for crying out loud doctor, and you actually made me make tea, to this day I can't figure how." The brigadier scolded the doctor.

"Well, I guess fair is fair." The doctor smiled as he stood up.

Drinking tea with the doctor, in the garden. Who would ever have thought it, not the brigadier. Sitting and talking with no big crisis hanging over their heads, not decisions the doctor had to make, just talking that was all it was.

And then the doctor was gone again, this truly had to be the last time. Or would it be, if there was something the brigadier had learned about life and the doctor, then it was that it was to unpredictable.

* * *

_Wauw.. this story, was written before the death of Courtney. _

_And now, it's a tribute to him and a thanks for his part in Doctor who. I had very much hoped that he would appear along side the doctor one last time, but obviously that is never going to happen. _

_Thank you for everything Courtney, I hope that Doctor who made you life richer. _

_rest in peace. _


End file.
